


The Archers Cafe

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Lucius meets up with his newest partner at a small cafe.
Relationships: lucius malfoy/clint barton
Kudos: 3
Collections: Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	The Archers Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Marvelously Magical Fanfiction Nov. roll-a-drabble. I received Lucius/Clint coffee shop au. I came up with this and grammerly is my beta. Any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Lucius Malfoy stood outside his newest business venture: The Archer’s Café, which consists of coffee and tea. 

He was a silent partner in this along with Hermione Granger and Severus Snape. 

He stared at his watch and decided to stroll inside to check the place out. He found his leading partner: Clint Barton, teaching Archery lessons to wizards and muggles on one side of the café. 

_ So that’s why it's called The Archer’s Café. Interesting take on things._ Lucius thought smugly as he found a table situated by the kitchen so he can watch Clint in action. 

“Lucius! Good of you to join me.” Clint exclaimed out of breath as he signaled the waiter to bring out coffee for them both. 

“I see things are coming along nicely,” Lucius replied as he eyed Clint up and down, noticing that he was in his archer’s uniform. 

“Yes, Hermione and Severus agreed to help me out on their days off. They are in the back brewing up new coffee ideas. Try this one. It’s a combination of dark roast Columbian coffee with Bacardi rum.” 

Lucius raised an eyebrow curiously as he studied the coffee in the cup. It was dark with a hint of cream and sugar. He sniffed the aroma and tasted it. “Very good.” 

“I was thinking of calling it after a fallen friend of mine. Black Widow. Hence the web in the middle from the cream.” Clint showed the design to Lucius. 

Lucius took another sip as he eyed the line out the door of the latest coffee shop. People were eager to try the newest coffee. 

“I think Clint, we should do very well indeed. Perhaps dinner later at my manor home?” 

“I would love to Lucius!” Clint smiled at Lucius, who took a sip of his coffee as they discuss business.


End file.
